Marvel's Champions
by Justrayawesome
Summary: When the Avengers lied to them Spider-man, White Tiger, and Ant-man decided to go out on a mission themselves, and this mission can change the world of superheroes as we know it.


**Here I am and I've decided to write a crossover with Marvel and Young Justice. This is basically me putting Marvel character in the Young Justice universe, but hopefully this just won't be a simple reskin as I will add my own stories as the story goes on.**

 _Queens, New York. July 4, 1:00_

It was supposed to be a regular day in Queens, but that changed when a giant, armed, grey robotic suit crashed land in the middle of the street disrupting the daily traffic. This was Obadiah Stane wearing the latest update of his Iron Monger armor.

He started to rev up the gatling gun on his right arm, "How has everybody's day been so far?" Iron Monger sarcastically asked as he was about to fire, but he was stopped as a shot of white webbing hit his visor blinding him for a second. Using the left arm of his suit Stane tore off the webs, "You can come out now wallcrawler I know your here!"

A young man jumped out in front of the villain wearing a red and blue full body spandex suit with a black spider on his chest, and he was able to see through his mask thanks to its white eyepieces. Iron Monger aimed his gun at the boy, "So, Stark decided to send you in his place Spider-man. I must say I'm quiet underwhelmed."

Spider-man glared at the gray armed man, "Thanks for the char Iron Monger, but can we hurry this up I'm kind of busy," he said as he shot another ball of web to clog up Ironmonger's gun.

"Children these day, always in a rush," Stane said as he removed the web from his gun.

However, Spider-man's reply was something he was not expecting, "Thanks, but I wasn't talking to you."

Iron Monger was confused until he turned around and saw a smaller armored suit, but was gold and red with a glowing circle on his chest and glowing eyes, the Iron Man. "Oh shi-" He was cut off as Iron Man blasted him with a uni-beam.

 _Hell Kitchen, New York. July 4, 1:20_

In another part of New York a beautiful red haired women clad in a black leather suit with two gold bracelets that fired electrical blast at her opponent who was wearing black and green spandex with yellow lightning bolt streaks on his chest and on his face was a mask that resembled multiply burst of lightning. "Come on Widow I thought that the Avengers would know not to use electrical attack on me, the great Electro!" The lightning based villains boasted as he started to laugh.

Walking next to Black Widow was a young man wearing blood red spandex with horns and it covered his eyes, the Daredevil. "Does he really think we are that stupid?" he asked to S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, "This distraction better not interfere with our plans." Daredevil then jumped forward to strike the villain but he missed...as he was aiming for the fire hydrant that was behind him which he was able to damage causing a jet of water to hit Electro knocking him out.

Black Widow walked up to him, "Nice job kid."

"Thanks, can we go now," The young man said impatiently.

 _Oakland. July 4, 9:00_

At the Wakandan emissary there was a battle already going on as a man wearing ice blue armor blasted a beam a cold energy forward. A man wearing a pure black suit that resembled a panther jumped out of the way. The man in black is the Black Panther and he rolled next to a young hispanic girl with brown hair in a pony tail wearing a white spandex suit the went up to the top of her neck with black stripes on her shoulders and upper thighs, around her neck was a green amulet that looked like a cat and on her face was a white domino mask. "White Tiger, don't tell me you're not excited."

"Right now, I'm more focused with Blizzard," White Tiger said as she jumped over a blast a white energy with her claws out and slashed Blizzard across the face and then kick him in the chest knocking him out.

Black Panther then walked up to the younger hero and asked, "Well?"

The young heroine smiled, "Yes, I'm excited."

 _Washington DC. July 4, 11:40_

At Crofton University there is a another crisis going on as the students were being terrorized by a wild whirlwind. There are three people who are not running away two of them were wearing yellow and black spandex one male and one female, the male was also wearing a helmet that had two antennas. The male is Yellowjacket while the female is his wife Wasp. Next to the was a younger male wearing red and black spandex, he's wearing a belt with a silver buckle and on his head was a helmet that looked like a ant head, he is the newest Ant-man.

"Must he always do this?" Wasp asked as she shrank to the size of a wasp as started to fly around trying to shoot the inside of the whirlwind. On the inside was a man wearing black spandex and green armor with a top like helmet, this is Whirlwind.

Yellowjacket who also shrank flew next to his partner as he shrunk down, "Well Jan being a human top is his power."

Ant-man who also shrank and is riding on a flying carpenter ant flew to the older heroes, "Come on, we don't have time for this!" He yelled in frustration as he called on a swarm of bullet ants to go on the inside of the tornado to attack Whirlwind, which succeeded and stopped the winds.

"Way to go Ant-man," Wasp said to the young hero as she saw reportes running towards the trio. "Hey, here comes the press," she said as she smiled. However…

"No way, you promised we would go to the mansion as soon as possible that means no interviews!" Ant-man said as he walked over to one of his mentors.

"But…" Wasp started until Yellowjacket intervened.

"I mean we did promise Wasp," He said as Wasp sighed in defeat.

"I hate when you take his side," Wasp said as the trio shrank and flew away with Ant-man riding a ant.

Avenger's Mansion, New York. 14:00

Iron Man, Spider-man, Black Widow, Daredevil, Black Panther, and White Tiger were in front of a brown brick mansion with a green roof and a golden gate in front of it and in front of the gate was a crowd excited to see the heroes. "Today's the day," Iron Man said as he looked at Spider-man.

"Welcome to Avenger's Mansion," Black Panther continued.

"Headquarters of us, the Avengers." Finished Black Widow.

That was then then size changing trio grew back to regular size, and to the disappointment of Ant-man the last ones there, "Oh man, I knew we would be late!"

The five older heroes nodded at each other as they mentioned the younger four to follow them. As they entered the gate the heroes overhear the what the crowd was saying for example:

"Look it's Iron Man!"

"I see Yellowjacket, Wasp, and Ant-boy!" 

"I think he's called Ant-man."

Black Widow looked at Daredevil, "Ready to see past the gate?" 

Daredevil nodded not looking at her, "You bet I am."

Ant-man looked at all the heroes as he realised something, "Hey has all four sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?"

He looked at Spider-man who was trying to get Ant-man to stop talking with his hand as he pointed at Daredevil who gritted his teeth at the word sidekick. "Don't call us sidekicks, not after today," Daredevil said seriously.

Ant-man just held his hand out defensively, "Hey, sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed here."

Spider-man looked at the other insect hero, "Come on we're just entering the mansion for the first time what's there to be over-" he stopped as he saw past the gates on each side of the door are three gold statues of the five founders and Captain America, "Never mind I'm overwhelmed to."

The door opened and the heroes were greeted by three figures. One was very muscular man wearing a primarily blue kevlar suit with red and white striped stomach, red boots and gloves, a white star on his chest, a brown harness, and a white helmet with white wings on the side and a white A on its forehead. This is Captain America, the leader of the Avengers with his circular red, white, and blue shield with a white star in the center. The other was also a man, but was not as muscular and showing his blonde hair, and he is wearing a black kevlar suit that revealed his arms with a purple chest, boots, and gloves. On his face are purple sunglasses and on his back was a black quiver that held a good amount of arrows and a compound bow, he is known as Hawkeye, the Avengers' personal archer and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The third figure was not a human at all, he was a droid with green synthetic skin, a yellow stomach, yellow gloves, yellow boots, a yellow diamond on his chest, and a yellow cape with a collar. He has a red face and a yellow jewel on his forehead, this is the Avengers known as Vision. Captain America stepped forward to greet the younger heroes, "Spider-man, Daredevil, White Tiger, Ant-man welcome to the Avengers Mansion." The four heroes followed the Avengers to the basement floor. "This is the basement floor where there are training and medical facilities, as well as a game room. Make yourselves at home," Three of the four younger heroes did as Ant-man, White TIger, and Spider-man sat down on two of the couches, with Ant-man's feet on the table, while Daredevil opted to stand.

Captain America looked at Iron Man, "Tony I think we need to debrief on what happened earlier, I find it strange that all four super villains attacked at the same time." Iron Man nodded as a door opened revealing a scanner as it scanned all eight of the heroes

 **Recognize: Iron Man, 01; Yellowjacket, 03; Wasp, 04; Captain America, 06; Hawkeye, 07; Black Widow, 08; Black Panther, 11; Vision, 16**

But before the Avengers could step away they were stopped by Daredevil, "That's it?" The Avengers look at the younger hero, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!"

Black Panther looked at him, "It's a first step, You've been granted access few other get."

That however, did not cool Daredevil's anger, "Who care which side of the gate we're on!"

"Matt you need to calm down," Black Widow said trying to calm down the young man.

"What I _need_ is respect," He then turned to the rest of the young heroes, "They're treating us like children. Worse like _sidekicks_ ," he said the last word in disgust, "We deserve better than this." He turned his head as he did not feel any of the others stand up from their seat, "Your kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of the Avengers."

"Well, sure, but I thought the first step was a tour of the mansion." Ant-man said as he looked at his fellow younger hero.

"That would be true if the mansion was the real headquarters," This caused seven of the eight Avengers' eye to widen. "I bet they didn't tell you it's just a false front for tourist and a pit stop for their real headquarters, the Lighthouse, which is an orbiting satellite!"

Six of the Avengers looked at Black Widow who just shook her head, "I didn't say anything." She then looked at Hawkeye who could be a second mentor to Daredevil, "Clint."

"What I thought we could make an exception," Hawkeye said. He then got a look from Captain America, "Fine, but it's not my fault you guys don't trust your proteges."

Black Panther, deciding to end this argument, stepped forward, "You are not helping your argument, son. Stand down or-"

"Or what," Daredevil cut the hero off, "You'll send me to my room? I'm not your son! I'm not even her's," he said as he looked at Black Widow, "I thought I was her partner, but not anymore." He turned around to leave, but then he looked at the other young heroes, "Guess they were right about you three, you're not ready." With that said he left the mansion leaving the other three young heroes shocked.

Cutting off the silence was the head of a gray silver Iron Man suit, "War Machine to Avengers, there is a explosion Alchemax Corporation, there is a huge fire."

Iron Man looked at the Captain, "Well Cap, I had suspicion about Alchemax, I think this could be a great opportunity-"

He was cut of by another man appearing on screen his head was covered in a yellow and black cowl, "Wolverine to Avengers, the Juggernaut is running wild, requesting back up, NOW!" With that Wolverine hung up.

"Rhodes?" Iron Man asked War Machine.

"Bruce and Thor are unavailable right now so Wolverine would need everyone's help; I'll contact Fury if he could get some of his men to help with the fire, I'm heading there now," War Machine said as he signed off.

Captain America took out his Avengers ID card and pressed the call feature, "All Avengers rendezvous to Wolverine's location. Avengers Assemble!"

All the heroes started to head out, that includes the three younger ones who were then stopped by Cap, "You three stay put."

Spider-man looked at Iron Man, "What, why?"

"Look Spidey, this is a Avengers mission," Iron Man said as he put a hand on the arachnid hero's shoulder.

Yellowjacket looked at Ant-man, "You're not trained."

This offended the young hero, "Since when?"

Wasp deciding to step in for her husband, "He means you guys are not trained to work as part of this team."

"There will be other missions," Black Panther said.

"But for now stay put," Captain America said as the older heroes left to go help Wolverine.

Hawkeye walked next to Black Widow, "Good thing Logan's not here with you know who." All he got was a glare from the red haired women, "What?"

The three remaining heroes where still shocked, "When we're ready? How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like-like sidekick?"

White TIger looked down, "King T'Challa, my mentor, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Ant-man exclaimed, "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" He empitized by pointing up. "What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question," Spider-man started causing the other two to look at him, "Why didn't we leave with Daredevil?" This caused a moment of silence. The three were wondering why. Should they listen to their mentors who made them the heroes they are today, or should they have left their mentors because the lack of trust.

"Spidey, what's Alchemax?" White Tiger asked, but she only got a shrug from the wallcrawler.

Ant-man however just smiled, "You might not know, but I can find out." Ant-man then walked towards the nearest computer and started to type.

"I'm sorry Mister Lang, you do not have access to these files," the Avengers' artificial intelligence with a English accent Jarvis said.

"Sorry Jarvis, but I'm going to have to say no," Ant-man said as he hacked the system shutting Jarvis off temporarily, giving him access to Alchemax's files. "Alchemax Corporation provides chemical, plastic, and agricultural products and services to consumer markets that include food, transportation, health and medicine, personal care."

Spider-man looked at the files again, "This might not look like much, but if Iron Man's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," White Tiger said, "We would get our vengeance."

Ant-man looking at the other two proteges, "I mean they are all about avenging things, it's in the name."

"But," White Tiger began, "They told us to stay put."

"To stay put on the mission against Juggernaut, not the fire in Alchemax," Spider-man said smiling behind his mask.

"So, who's going?" Ant-man asked as he looked at Spider-man, "If you're going, I'm going." The two then looked at White TIger expectantly.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" White Tiger asked.

"Well," Spider-man started, "We didn't come for a play date." This caused the sole female to smiled.

Arriving on the scene of the fire there was a man dangling from the building. He was about fall, but he was caught by the friendly neighborhood Spider-man, "Thanks Spider-boy," the scientist said as Spider-man used his web to put him back on the ground.

Spider-man was able to get inside of the building when he heard he was called Spider-boy, "Come on I'm not a boy I'm a man!"

White Tiger and Ant-man arrived later as they were not as fast as the spider, "Does he always need to swing ahead?" White Tiger asked, "We need a plan. Ant-man?" She turned her head to look at the size changing hero, but he already shrank and jumped on a carpenter ant to get into the building. She sighed as she leaped into the air to catch a falling scientist. After she was done helping the civilians she leap inside the building and saw her two teammates looking through file cabinets and avoiding the fire.

"Thanks for the help," White TIger said to Spider-man as he was closer to her.

"What, you were handling it," Spider-man saidas he closed the file cabinet, "Besides, we're here to investigate. Getting our vengeance, remember?"

Something caught White Tiger's eyes a man with a shield in his arm,"There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down," Spider-man said cutting off White Tiger.

Ant-man then scanned the elevator and pulled up a holographic schematics, "This is wrong, this is a high-speed express elevator," he told the other two. "It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw," White Tiger said as she looked at Spider-man who nodded and opened the elevator door by force.

"Well," Spider-man said as he looked the the elevator shaft there were way more than two stories, "At least we know why the need an express elevator."

Spider-man shot a web line towards the ceiling as he grabbed a hold of White Tiger, while Ant-man shrunk and jumped on Spider-man's shoulder. They kept on descending until they reached sublevel 26, "I think this is our stop guys, my current web fluid cartridge is empty," The walkcrawler said as he set White TIger on the elevator door.

Ant-man still small and on Spider-man's shoulders used his gauntlet to hack into the system so they can open the door, "Alright, bypassing the security...and there we go!" He said as the doors opened, "Welcome to Alchemax Corporation."

The trio stepped into a large area, with Ant-man growing to regular size, with the size shocking the three of them, however Ant-man decided to shrink again and ride a nearby carpenter ant to look around.

"Wait Ant-man," White Tiger tried to call out for him, but it was to late as he kept on flying around and when he got the the t-section at the end of the hall he, grew back to regular size as he saw a bunch silver robots with a blue round glass "face." White Tiger and Spider-man caught up with Ant-man and were also surprised, "Nothing odd going on here," Ant-man said.

In a laboratory on another level at Alchemax there is a man wearing a lab coat and with blond hair, he seems to be working on different chemicals with the vial in his hands labeled as lizard., but was interrupted by a dark skinned man wearing a white and blue spandex with a red domino mask with a red, white, and blue pentagon shaped shield. "Doctor Connors…" The man started but was cut off.

"Tell me, Patriot, what part of no interruptions did you not understand," Doctor Connors said not looking up from his work. "If you're here to tell me what caused the street level fire it can wait." 

"Fire departments still cleaning up. I'll begin my investigation when they leave," Patriot said.

"Then what?" The doctor asked looking at the man.

Patriot's stare did not waver, "A Slayerbot on sub-level 26 sir."

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"No"

The doctor looked back at his work, "Then the machine is malfunctioning. Whatever might occur in our faux lab about, the real Alchemax is the most secure facility in New York."

"My job is to keep it that way, doctor."

"Fine," the doctor said as he pulled out a table and pressed a button, "You will not interrupt me again, correct."

Patriot's eyes started to glow red for a bit, "Of course sir." With that he left the doctor who was smiling.

"Oh man," Ant-man said as he and the rest of the young heroes are now in a room with deactivated Slayerbots and what looks like its own arc reactor. "This is insane."

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world," Spider-man started as he started at the power source that was similar to his own mentor's, "The real Alchemax isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with this thing."

"It's probably what's powering these things," White Tiger said as Ant-man started to look at the nearest terminal to figure out what these machines are.

"They are called Slayerbots," Ant-man said as he looked the terminal and were surprised when he saw the stats, "Whoa super strength, energy blasts, situation adaptation. These are living weapons!" He said as he looked at the other heroes.

"They're making an army, but for who? White Tiger asked.

Spider-man then saw something else on the files, "Wait there's something else." He pushed Ant-man out of the way to read it, "Project A-Bomb."

Ant-man then went back to the terminal and started to hack but was denied, "Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" The heroes were surprised when they saw Patriot with a squad of active Slayerbots, "Wait. Spider-man, White TIger, Ant-man?"

Spider-man leaned towards Ant-man, "At least he got our names right."

White Tiger stepped forward as she recognize who he is, "I know you. Patriot, a hero.

Patriot smiled a little at the recognition, "I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" White Tiger asked.

"I think that's my question kids." Being called kids irked the trio a bit, "I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Avengers. Figure this out."

"You think the Avengers are gonna approve of you making weapons?" Ant-man exclaimed.

With that said Patriot looked around, "Weapons? What are you-?" Once again his eyes started to glow red. His attitude changed drastically as he gritted his teeth, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

The Slayerbots aimed their arm at heroes and opened fire with the three heroes jumped out of the way. Ant-man seemed to disappear, and with White Tiger now pouncing on Patriot that left Spider-man to deal with the Slayerbots.

Patriot used his shield to defend against the tiger's claws, but using her serperior reflexes she was able to jump over the shield user and landed a kick in his back. That kick threw him into the computer destroying it. She looked over to Spider-man just as he used his strength to rip an arm off a robot and using it to knock its head off, with a quick nod the left in order to find Ant-man who was standing next to an elevator trying to hack into it.

"Thanks for the help out there Tick-tack," Spider-man said sarcastically.

Ant-man rolling his eyes at the nickname resorted, "Sorry I was just finding our way out." With those words the elevator door opened and the trio quickly went inside.

"Ant-man, take us down," Spider-man told the hacker.

This confused the Ant-man, "Um Spidey, up is out."

"Well," Spider-man started, "Project A-Bomb is down on sub-level 52." Ant-man sighed as he had the elevator descend.

"This is out of control," White Tiger confessed which caused her allies to look at her, "Perhaps-perhaps we should contact the Avengers."

With that said the doors opened Spider-man looked at her, "We are already here." They walked out of the elevator and saw a fork in the road, "Alright gang, strange hallway or creepy hallway?" The arachnid hero asked as another scientist walked out of the "creepy hallway' and was surprised by them. Seeing as they had no other choice the heroes decided to take the strange hallway with the women chasing after them.

The women used her comns in order to contact help, "I've found the intruders! They are headed for project A-Bomb!"

The heroes saw a open door and quickly dove in with Ant-man hacking the door, "Alright I was able to disable the door. We're safe."

"This is not safe Ant-man, we're trapped!" Spider-man told him.

"Boys," White Tiger said getting the two's attention, "You guy might want to see this."

The two looked and gasp as they saw what she was looking at. It was a pod that held a young man at the age of seventeen around their age. He had light skin, brown hair and, and brown eyes, and he is wearing black spandex shorts.

"It can't be him," Spider-man said is shock.

"But it is," Ant-man said as he read the terminal that was by the pod.

"Who is it?" White Tiger asked as she was lost.

Ant-man brought up the files on the terminal, "His name is Rick Jones. He was a friend of Bruce Banner, or the Incredible Hulk. He was also quite close to the rest of the Avengers. One day, however; he died," Ant-man said as he looked at White TIger, "He was killed in an attack of the Abomination, but his body was never found."

Spider-man looked at the young man, "But know we know where why. What else is there Ant-man?"

"It says here that they were able to use the same formula used to make Abomination along with technology made here to not only revive Jones, but also make a weapon to combat the Hulk, Abomination number two, or project A-Bomb," Ant-man told the other. "They're making a puppet out of this poor guy."

White Tiger looked at her friends, "Now we call the Avengers."

Spider-man nodded and tried to call Iron Man but, "No signal. We are literally in too deep here."

On the other side of the door the scientist, Doctor Connors and Patriot are trying to get it open, "I can't believe you let them into the room with the weapon!"

"I'm sorry sir I was not expecting to see them down here," the scientist said afraid. "I've been try to get the door open, but one of them seemed to have disabled it."

"Unacceptable," He then looked at Patriot, "Get some of the Slayerbots down here to muscle the door open now!"

Patriot nodded, "Already on their way."

"You realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave," Conners told the hero.

"Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids," Patriot reminded the doctor, "You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Avengers."

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Alchemax Board of Directors, believe me," Conners said as he pulled out his tablet, "Since they want to play with the weapon, why don't we just let them."

Back with the three heros they are deciding what to do with RIck Jones, "This is wrong, we can't leave him like this" Spider-man decided.

"Your right Spidey," White Tiger said. She then looked at Ant-man, "Set him free."

He nodded as he typed away on the terminal opening the pod. Rick Jones fell out as he looked at the three heroes, with glowing yellow eyes.

"That's not good," Spider-man said as the three stepped back. Rick Jones skin was soon replaced with blue scales and his hair starting to disappear, he grew an extra feet and became way more muscular he became project A-Bomb. A-Bomb then lunged forward and slammed his fist into White TIger's stomach knocking her back. He was about to continue his assault, but he was stopped by Spider-man shooting two web lines at his fist and using all of his strength to hold A-Bomb back.

"It's okay!" Spider-man exclaimed, "We're on your side!" However, the gamma monster easily overpowered Spider-man's strength and pulled his arms forward causing the Arachnid hero to slam into his back knocking the hero out. He was about to step forward but was stopped by a seven foot tall Ant-man. That still was not enough as A-Bomb was easily able to elbow Ant-man in the stomach with enough force to throw him back into his old pod destroying it and knocking out the now regular sized Ant-man. A-Bomb looked at the fallen Spider-man and was about to land a punch at him if White Tiger didn't jump on his back and sink her claws into him. The blue scalded beast roared as he grabbed the heroine off his back and choked her out.

The last White TIger was able to see before she lost conscious was Doctor Connors, "Attaboy," was the last thing she heard.

 **That was the first episode of Marvel's Champions and now to do some explaining.**

 **I decided to call this Marvel's Champions instead of Young Avengers because of two reasons. One because there are already a couple versions of Young Avengers for this type of story, and two I felt that the Champions formed quite in a similar way the Young Justice did, they both lost faith in the older heroes in a sense and decided to make their own team.**

 **I chose these heroes to be the Champions because I felt that they were the best pick to "fill" in the roll of their Young Justice counterparts. Of course I am adjusting their back stories a bit to fit this story better. So far we have Spider-man, White TIger, Ant-man, and A-Bombas our main characters for this stories and I hope you like my choices.**

 **I'll be going over my choices of heroes more as the story goes on so if your are really interested on why I decided why I choose the characters I've chosen keep on reading.**


End file.
